Black Magic Woman
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: A lonely and heartbroken Gin Ichimaru wanders into a bar and encounters a black magic woman, does she have him under her spell? GinxOFC, LEMONS in later chapters, AU, Classic Lemony Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** OOOOOOKKKKK, I've had a WHOLE LOT of Starbucks today! Yay me! Anywho, this story was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is! And I'm so happy because I learned how to do the Cat Daddy!

**Wicked:** The Cat what?

**Lemony:** The Cat Daddy, wanna see?

**Wicked:** Hell no.

**Lemony:** *Does Cat Daddy*

**Awesome: **I should have never taught you that dance.

**Wicked: **You taught her the dance? I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!

* * *

><p>The rain fell steadily as the city was covered in a dark grey gloom. The town seemed deserted, and there was not a soul to be seen. Nothing but rain. The streetlights were the only source of light. Nothing but sheer emptiness with the rain to fill the void, but it was all so calming, the silence of people and the sound of rain.<p>

Gin Ichimaru walked with his hands tucked in his trench coat pockets in the drizzle, raindrops plopped into his silver locks and rolled down his sharp face. Gin was drenched from head to toe. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, it read 6:30. The fox-faced man sighed heavily as he continued his walk home, Gin was exhausted and needed a moments rest. It seemed as if he was living in a world of Murphy's Law

Anything that could go wrong, you guessed it, went wrong.

Horribly wrong.

Gin Ichimaru was a lawyer, it wasn't all its cracked up to be. He spent most of his day buried under paperwork, he never had a moments peace, and he hadn't slept in days due to insomnia. And that was just his work-life.

His personal life was far worse.

More recently Gin had found out his fiancée of two years, Azumi, had up and left him for another man. After a messy break-up Gin was left picking up the itty-bitty pieces of his shattered heart.

Things had become incredibly bleak and lonely in Gin's life, and all he wanted now was to get some sleep.

The fox-faced pulled his collar up. As he walked he heard a strange sound…

"_Now that's interesting,"_ He thought, listening carefully Gin tried to place the noise. It started small, but…it grew, bigger and louder with each step he took.

The silver-haired man had sharp ears, but for some reason the sound was fading in and out. Being as curious as he was, Gin decided to see if he could locate the sound. He took a few steps forward and the sounds came in more clearly. Continuing on foot, Gin kept looking around.

Finally the silver-haired man could decipher what he was listening too, it was music. Jazz music to be specific, Gin could hear a saxophone humming lowly, a trumpet trilling smoothly, drums tapping softly, and a bass being strummed with expertise. It was a beautiful sound,

The question was, where the hell was it coming from?

Rounding the corner Gin heard the music clearly, yup, and he knew the name of it too. Smooth jazz. But it was coming from an alley, Gin trotted down the narrow walkway listening to the music and humming along to it. Now he heard it as clear as a puddle on the ground. He looked up a blue neon sign,

"The Fox Den," He read aloud, the silver-haired man jiggled the door handle and found it unlocked. Gin didn't know why he was walking into a place he had no idea about, but that music was just so hypnotic he wanted to hear more of it. For a few moments, Gin found himself in a narrow hallway being lead by wall lights. He came to a doorway and his signature smirk stretched.

He found himself in a dimly lit bar, it resembled an old speakeasy. The patrons were sitting in mix-matched arms chairs of all shape, sizes, colors, and fabrics. Next to the armchairs were equally mix-matched endtables.

"May I take your coat sir?" Gin snapped his head to the left when he saw hat check girl.

"Oh, sure," Gin replied shrugging off his soaked trench coat, he handed to the young lady who lazily tossed it onto a hanger and handed him a return ticked. Gin tucked it into his pocket and continued on inside. He liked the dim lighting, it made things very relaxed. The silver-haired man sat down in a leather armchair in the back of the room, he looked around and saw a bar nearby with mix-matched stools lined up perfectly with patrons happily perched in the seats looking towards a small stage.

Hmm…this was place was quite and peaceful, there wasn't any loud chatter, blaring music, light-up dance floors, and under-aged kids trying to sneak in.

Oh no, this place was for mature sensibilities.

Gin could see himself coming here from time to time. It was like the perfect hideaway. The silver-haired listened to the band on stage play jazz, the sounds themselves were making his pity troubles melt always. The fox-faced man honestly didn't care for jazz, it put him to sleep for goodness sakes. But today for some reason, it was comforting.

"May I get you a drink sir?" A lady waiter said approaching his chair,

"Umm…what's good here?" Gin asked, the woman shrugged,

"Everything is good here, but if I had to make a recommendation, I'd a Hot Lemony,"

"A hot what?" Gin asked, The waiter chuckled lowly.

"Its hot lemon tea, if you want I can spike it with vodka." She explained, Gin shook his head.

"No, no that's fine. I'll take one of those."

The waiter turned on her heels and walked away. Gin listened to the singer on the stage singing the blues about him breaking up with a woman who wasn't true to him. This was what Gin liked, realism. He could relate to the song, he had just recently broken up with his girlfriend, Azumi. It reminded Gin of his messy break-up that left him picking the pieces of his heart, ever since it seemed like his smile was false, put in place as nothing more than a mask.

Once the song was over the audience applauded quietly, Gin nodded in approval. This was definitely a place he would be coming back to. Looking around, he saw this was just regular garden-variety people, not like at some nightclubs where you had to be on a guest list or something to get in.

"That was a nice song," One person over the hush of the crowd, everyone's head snapped to the right at the voice. Gin looked a small woman sitting at the bar with her legs crossed and smirking. The singer beckoned for her to come to the stage with his finger, the mysterious woman strode lingeringly across the floor and took her sweet time getting on stage.

Gin's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her in the spotlight. The small woman was by far the most beautiful thing that ever crossed his path. Looking closely, he saw her flawless hazel skin glow under the spotlight, Gin licked his lips helplessly. His attention turned to her cascading sable black hair rolling down her back in a rush glistening curls. Gin nearly lost his mind when he saw her eyes, she had a set of amethyst eyes that looked sparkled like diamonds.

Gin was suddenly very glad he had decided to come in from the rain.

Now things were going his way, Gin found a new hiding place, he was inside from the rain, and staring at beautiful creature.

The small woman stood at the microphone, smirking deviously.

"Hi," She said purred, Gin sank down his chair, for the love of God her voice was like silk. "My name is Kitsune Marusaki."

"Kitsune Marusaki…" Gin breathed lowly, "The name of my future wife."

And who said there was no such thing as love at first sight?

"I have a poem for ya'll." She continued letting a tongue slide across her luscious, full lips. Gin hadn't noticed his breathing had become shallow and weak as his eyes slid down her body. He noted the way her sinful black camisole hugged every inch of her delicious curves. The silver-haired man couldn't stop his eyes from drifting downward onto her legs that were dressed in a matching lack pencil skirt, Gin stopped gawking when he reached a set of feet clad in a black stiletto heels. Kitsune cleared her throat and began her limerick,

"This poem is called Black Magic Woman…"

_I'm a secret you can't unfold_

_Listen to my story, and all will be told._

_Its my voice you hear, so soft, so deep._

_It's the same voice that keeps you up from your sleep._

_Tossing and turning in your bed,_

_I'm the vision that's in your head._

_I'm the enigma you can't ignore_

_And you just keep coming back for more._

_I'm the mystery that can't be solved,_

_Yet, you still decided to get involved._

_I'm the kiss you find so sweet,_

_But I'm the spark that ignites our heat._

_I'm the pleasure you want to feel_

_Its sensual, it's psychical, and oh so real._

_I'm the sin that makes you yearn,_

_And it's my touch that makes you burn._

_I'm the spell that makes you hot,_

_Ooooohhh, please don't stop. You know_

_I like it, right there, right there, that's the spot._

_I'm the one who'll take you on an evening ride,_

_All fear, all doubt, all of it cast aside._

_I'm the black magic woman,_

_And this is me, all in true. Come and see,_

_And I'll bring the devil out of you… _

Once she finished the audience broke into loud applause, Gin even whistled through his fingers. The fox-faced man watched Kitsune leave the stage, practically floating as she walked. She turned and gave him a lingering stare, Gin returned the look his smirk stretching to its fullest.

He had no idea who Kitsune Marusaki was, but Gin sure as hell was going to get to know her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony&amp;Wicked:<strong> *stares at Awesome*

**Wicked:** Awesome, I can't believe you wrote that poem…it was… it was…

**Lemony:** AMAZING! Why didn't you tell us you wrote poetry, you slut monkey!

**Awesome: **What's the big deal? Its just a stupid poem for fuck sakes.

**Wicked&Lemony:** BUT YOU WROTE IT AND IT WAS GOOD!

**Awesome:** So? BTW cazcappy your nick-name for me is Butters cause' I was watching South Park and I thought of you...REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** Ok, its friggin May and its cold as hell where I live, I HATE THIS BI-POLAR WEATHER...no I hate where I live actually...lemon's don't grow in cold weather. BTW Special Guest appearance in this chapter ladies and gentlemen...enjoy.

* * *

><p>Gin watched with is mouth watering as Kitsune glide crossed the room. The silver-haired man couldn't stop a stirring in his loins as he watched her return to his seat. He continued to stare at her as she picked up her drink and wrapped her glossy lips around the straw.<p>

He suddenly began to think about how he could approach her. Direct approach? Nah, too easy, Gin wanted a challenge. Keeping his slanted eyes locked on that magnificent creature, Gin waved for the waiter to come over to him.

"May I get you something sir?" She said,

"Yes," Gin said still looking at Kitsune, "Can you send a drink to that girl over there?"

Gin motioned towards Kitsune, the waiter turned her head and nodded.

"Sure thing," She said.

Kitsune was sitting with her legs crossed facing the bar, she could feel a pair eyes burning in the back of her head. She had pretty good idea who was staring at her.

"Don't look now, but you've got an admirer at three o' clock." The blonde bartender said moving his head in Gin's direction. Kitsune glanced over her shoulder and smirked,

"I know Sonique," Kitsune purred, "That's what I wanted…"

"Oooooohhhh, scandalous…" Sonique said loving the juicy gossip that was about to come his way. Kitsune was a regular customer, Sonique had become used to seeing her. There were a lot of men running after the raven-haired girl but she never gave any of them the time of day. When Sonique saw the silver-haired man, he immediately didn't recognize him. But now Kitsune was suddenly interested in someone? Hmmmm, things had taken an interesting turn…

"Hey boss," The waiter said, "One hot lemony…its for her, from him…"

The waiter looked to Kitsune and smirked, and then looked back at Gin. Sonique's mouth formed a small o when he saw the sly looked Gin was giving Kitsune.

"Ooooohhh, this IS scandalous, I wonder if he has a brother." Sonique said looking thoughtful, Kitsune shook her head.

"I doubt it, he looks like the loner type." She said, Sonique shrugged. Kitsune licked her lips and then looked back at Sonique.

"I'm going to go thank him for my drink…" She purred, Sonique quirked his lips and arched an eyebrow.

"Two words: Get that." Sonique said snapping his fingers, he liked to watch people flirt, for some reason it was very entertaining.

She gave the blonde man a lingering smirked and then excused herself.

Gin watched as Kitsune approached him. Every step she took was on beat with the jazzy tune the band struck up. The glints of light in Gin's eyes looked her up and down, and his ears picked up the clacking of her heels. She was taking her dear old sweet time getting over to his table. Kitsune was giving him a coquettish look as she playfully flipped her hair.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked,

Gin looked up at her and his smirk stretched, he let a tongue slide across his lips.

"It is now,"

Kitsune sat and languidly crossed her legs, Gin got a full view of her smooth thighs.

"Thank you for the drink Mr…," Kitsune said her eyes glinting, Gin shrugged.

" Ichimaru. Gin Ichimaru. And don't thank me, it was a purely a selfish act, Miss?"

"Kitsune Marusaki. A selfish act you say?" Kitsune asked cocking her head, Gin leaned in and perched his elbow on the table.

"I needed an excuse to get you over here," He said,

"It worked, I'm over here. Now what are you going to do with me?"

"Whatever I want…"

Gin had to fight the urge to jump over the table at a coquettish Kitsune. Oh she was flirting alight. She thought the silver-haired man was very unique looking, and judging by his sly demeanor it was clear what he wanted. Unlike other men she had talked to, Gin Ichimaru knew what he wanted from her.

And in a sense, that kinda turned Kitsune on.

Other guys would say anything, do anything, and promise anything.

But Gin was straight forward in his intentions, he was in need of a stroke of luck at the moment.

And the stroke of a beautiful woman.

"You haven't even told me about yourself," Kitsune said wrapping her lips around her glass and taking a long sip. "Mmmmm," She purred letting the hot liquid trickle down her throat.

"My name is Gin Ichimaru. I'm a lawyer, I'm single because my fiancée cheated on me, I'm a Virgo, and quite down on my luck, now tell me about you,"

"My name is Kitsune Marusaki. I'm a bartender, I'm single because I choose to be, I'm a Capricorn (**Lemony:** Yay goats!), and I consider myself a lucky charm."

Kitsune looked at Gin with her violet eyes smoldering, "Lets cut the flirty chit-chat handsome, we both know I didn't come over here for small talk."

Gin nearly swallowed his Adam's apple, who was this woman? And what angel in Heaven dropped her in his lap?

Jesus answered this prayer personally.

"So forward," He growled letting a hand graze her thigh, "I like that in a woman…"

~A few moments later~

Gin burst through the doors of his apartment with his lips pressed to Kitsune's. He was absolutely enthralled, totally absorbed in Kitsune. Never once did he think his night was going to take a turn like this.

"Nice-nice place…ya' got here," Kitsune said between smoldering kisses,

"Uh-huh, wait un-until…you s-see my the bedroom…"

Gin had Kitsune pinned against the wall in the hallway, he was literally fifty feet from his bedroom but somewhere in back his mind he doubted they were actually going to make it. The silver-haired man forcefully invaded her lips, loving the sweet taste of her mouth. Kitsune arched and moaned in his arms. Gin hands found their way beneath the hem of Kitsune's skirt and he squeezed her ass, making her ride up the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kitsune was messaging Gin's throbbing length through his pants loving the feel of his straining, thick member while she continued to kiss him hotly, letting her tongue dart in and out of his mouth.

Well how about that, luck was truly a lady tonight…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *teeth chatters* Ok, its really friggin cold. My fingers are numb while I'm typing, I need some heat! Damn weather...REVIEW!


End file.
